


Roadside Assistance

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [8]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: From Daddy D himself @definitelydaytonwhite. For a belated HBC Drunk Drabble @the-ss-horniest-book-club. Your car breaks down on the side of the road and the closest place is his garage.





	Roadside Assistance

Ugh, no. This couldn’t be happening to you right now. You just needed to get to your parents for the night so you could rest up for your brother’s wedding weekend when your car started running hot, and your check engine light came on. The sun was getting ready to set and you were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the small bag you packed for the weekend. You put your flashers on and hopped out of your car cautiously, looking around for anything or anyone. Not a creature in sight. You popped your hood and started looking around under it – at what? You didn’t know.

You really knew minimal things about the mechanics of cars and you now wished you had taken your dad up on his offers to help you learn more about cars when you were younger. You went for the one thing you do know how to do and that was to check the oil. Sticking your fingers in to grab at the dipstick when you felt a burn on your knuckles as it touched the hot metal. Pulling back with a hiss you decided it was best to try and just call someone to come help. You pulled your phone out – no service, of course this was happening.

Just as you were starting your pity party for one – and walk somewhere you could find service – you saw the bright headlights of a car coming up fast. You leaned against the grille of the car trying to wave down the car for help, but they flew past you. As you started to turn to gather your things for your walk, you saw the brake lights flash on the fast car. They did a u-turn and came flying back to you with an abrupt stop directly behind your car. The engine cut off and a man stepped out.

“Car trouble sweetheart?” he said as he made his way to you. You took him in, he clearly took pride in his looks from his clean shoes, to his tight clothes, and perfectly placed yet deliciously fluffy hair.

“Yeah, admittedly, I know absolutely nothing about cars and-” you hold up your phone shaking it “I have no service to even call roadside assistance.” he laughed.

“It’s your lucky day sweetheart, my garage is just a while down the road. I will call a tow and have them bring it in so my guy can look at it. Sound good?” He cocked his head to the side while he waited for your answer. You nodded in agreement and he pulled his phone out to send a text.

“Great! Just sent our location to the tow truck and they will come pick it up. Grab your things, I will drive you over to the garage, sweetheart.” You leaned into the car to grab your overnight bag and purse. He took the bigger bag from your hands as you closed your door. Walking with you to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and closed it once you were settled in. He popped the trunk placing your bag in it as he made his way to the drivers side, getting in and starting up the car with a roar.

“I’m Dayton by the way.” holding out his hand for you to shake. You took his in yours cautiously replying with your name. It took a few minutes but then it clicked as he made his way down the road and you mumbled “Oh my god.” hurriedly under your breath. He looked at you briefly as if for you to explain you mumblings. “Y-you are Dayton White?” He licked his lips before chuckling at your realization. “That I am sweetheart.” You covered your face with your hands and groaned. How could you have missed that earlier? You explained on the drive about how your brother, the one who was getting married, followed his career and looked up to him. You on the other hand rolled your eyes every time his name was brought up.

–

Dayton pulled up to his garage, racing around the car to open the car door before you could. You grimaced as he took your hurt hand and led you up into the garage and introduced you to his mechanic.

“He’s gonna work on your car and see if we can fix it up for you and get you on your way. We can go wait in my office. Your car should be right behind us.” He held out his elbow and you placed your hand in it so he could lead the way to his office. Opening the door to his office you realized it was more like a living room than your formal office. A leather couch, TV, desk with a laptop closed upon it.

Dayton let his arm loose and walked around the desk pulling out a drawer. “So your brother is a fan?” You nodded. “And he’s getting married this weekend?” You nodded with a shaky “yeah.”

He pulled a head shot out and signed it. “To my biggest fan, Congrats on finding true love. - Dayton White” You leaned over the desk and watched as he quickly and skillfully scrawled his name across it, you didn’t realize it but you had been biting your lip and leaning over the desk when he looked up at you.

“Like what you see, Sweetheart?” he asked teasingly. You shook your head, mainly at yourself, partially in answer.

“Admiring your handwriting is all.” you stammer out trying to recover yourself. By the look on his face he didn’t believe you just as much as you didn’t believe yourself as an “uh huh” fell from his mouth. He slid the photo across the desk to you and you walked back over to your bag to place it safely in it as you said “Thank you, he is going to flip out when he sees it.”

Just then Dayton’s phone rang. There was a lot of nodding, uh-huhs, nos, and yeses. He hung up and told you “Simple fix. We will have you out of here in no time, sweetheart.”

You sat down on the edge of the desk as you let out a “Shame.” under your breath adding with a chuckle, “You were starting to grow on me.”

He stood up from his chair and made his way around the desk, placing his arms on either side of you, caging you in. His face was mere inches from yours, “Is that so sweetheart?” Your resolve was breaking. You tilted your head and moved your lips closer, “yeah, it’d be a shame to leave so quickly.” A dark chuckle grew in his throat at your actions and words and he gently brushed his lips against yours as he spoke taunting you “a real-”

You cut his words off as you grabbed the back of his neck and pressed your lips together, deepening the kiss as the moments ticked by. He stepped between your legs, running his hands up your sides his fingers doing a delicate dance on your skin. He started to push you back on the desk, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Pulling away, resting his forehead against yours he sighed “I gotta get that sweetheart.” Picking it up but not moving more than he had to, he stood there talking on the phone while smiling at you. Hanging up he looked at you a moment before saying “Well your cars done and running fine.”

“Oh thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on me sweetheart.” He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Your cheeks started to warm but you mustered up a glare, “Oh no. No. How much do I owe you? Really.”

He stood there a minute rubbing the stubble on his chin. “How about a date?” Your ears perked up at that, “but I am only in town for the wedding.” you offered as an excuse.

“So.. let me be your date to the wedding?” he paused and placed his hand over his mouth. “Oh god. I didn’t mean to just try and crash your brother’s wedding. I just. I want to get to know you.” Quickly adding on “And really it was an easy fix on the car” he rubbed his hand down your arm, your eyes following his action.

“Um. Yeah. I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” you smiled and placed a tentative kiss on his cheek hopping down from the desk, you grabbed at a pen and post it note. Scribbling an address, time, and your number. “Be here tomorrow. Casual dress, for a family get together before the wedding on Sunday.”

“You got it sweetheart.” he worn the biggest grin you’d seen as he stuck it on his laptop. He grabbed your hand and pulled you close for another kiss pulling away with a wink, “to hold you over until tomorrow” You gave him a playful smack to his bicep and he walked you out to the garage, opening your car door for you to climb in. You paused before sliding into your seat “Oh! My bag!”

“Already in the back seat for you sweetheart.” he replied with a nod for you to look. _There it was waiting for you._

“Thanks so much, Dayton. Really.” You looked around to see everyone had left and you gave him another kiss before sitting in the car. “See you tomorrow, Dayton” He closed your door gently, smiling through the window you started your car up and put it in drive. He gave you a small wave and you returned it as you pulled out of the garage shaking your head. _None of your family was going to believe you when you tell them._


End file.
